fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine gute Freundin
thumb|left|306px|GoogleHallo. HIer ist mal wieder der Schrecken der das Wiki durchackert. Diese Story sollte eigentlich für jemand anderes sein aber ich habe mich nun entschieden die Geschichte Emi zu widmen. Emi, ich hoffe du magst was ich da verzapfe. An euch Anderen natürlich auch die Aufforderung fleissig zu kommentieren. Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar. Und wie man evt sehen kann spielt Rachel eine gewisse Rolle in dieser Story, aber ich verspreche sie ist nicht alleine. Also viel Spass dabei. Der Matti :) Status: Beendet What a nice Day Rachel wachte mit riesem Kopfweh auf. Sie hätte doch nicht mit Finn und Kurt auf diese Studentenparty gehen sollen. Rachel vertrug immer noch keinen Alkohol, dass war ihr mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Jetzt suchte sie panisch ihre Sachen zusammen denn das hier war nicht ihr Bett und vor allem nicht ihr Zimmer! Oh Gott wo war sie bloss gelandet? In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine junge Frau kam mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Kaffee herein. " Guten Morgen, ausgeschlafen?" Rachel war es ein wenig peinlich deswegen zog sie die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. " Keine Angst, ich hab schon mal eine Frau in Unterwäsche gesehen. Muss dir nicht peinlich sein." Rachel lächelte etwas verlegen und zog schnell ihren Rock und das Oberteil an. Dann nahm sie dankbar eine der beiden Tassen und nahm einen grossen Schluck."Entschuldige bitte aber ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern ausser das ich Tequilla getrunken habe. Kanns du mir bitte sagen wie ich hier her gekommen bin und warum ich halbnackt bei dir im Bett liege?" Die junge Frau kicherte ein wenig und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in dem kleinen Zimmer. "Also du bist heute morgen ziemlich strack gegen meine Wohnungtür gelaufen und hast wie wild geklopft. Naja da hab ich dann aufgemacht und dich reingelassen. Du hast dann irgendwas von einem Finn und einem Kurt geredet, sehr undeutlich und dann bist du einfach hier reingestolpert hast deine Kleider weggeworfen und dich einfach aufs Bett geschmissen und bist gleich eingepennt. Fand das irgendwie lustig!" " Oh Ok, entschuldige bitte das ich dich heute Nacht gestört habe. Mir ist das echt peinlich. Wenn ich hier geschlafen habe wo hast dann du geschlafen?" " Mach Dir keinen Kopf, ich hab im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch geschlafen, war kein Problem. Du bist Rachel Berry aus dem Parallelkurs richtig? Ich hab dich schon mal in Ballet gesehen bei Ms. Hassam, kann das sein?" " Ja, das stimmt. Und du bist dann?" " Ich bin Emi Süsser, ich komme aus Deutschland gebürtig, studiere aber genauso wie du hier. Wir sind wie gesagt im gleichen Jahrgang." " Also Emi, vielen vielen Dank für den Kaffee und für alles. Du hast etwas bei mir gut!" Rachel verlies die kleine Wohnung und staunte nicht schlecht als sie draussen im Flur stand. Sie war nur drei Stockwerke tiefer im gleichen Wohnheim. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und merkte sich die Nummer der Wohnung und den Namen. Obwohl ihr Kopf noch dröhnte fühlte sich sich besser als vor zwanzig Minuten. Als sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung angekommen war legte sie sich erstmal nochmal auf die Couch. Sie brauchte einfach noch Ruhe. Plötzlich meldete sich ihr Handy. Halb verschlafen, halb wütend hielt sie sich das Ding ans Ohr. " Hallo??" " Rachel?? Bist du das ? Ich bins Finn." " Oh hallo Schatz, du jetzt ist es gar nicht gut, können wir später telefonieren?" " Äh ich versuch dich schon seit Stunden zu erreichen, du bist heute morgen einfach von der Party verschwunden, Kurt und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht." " Ja, mir ging es nicht gut Finn, lass uns einfach heute abend reden ok?" Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf und schaltete gleich das Handy auf lautlos. Was sie jetzt am meisten brauchte war Schlaf, auch wenn Finn sich ein wenig veräppelt vorkommen musste! Sie zog die Decke über den Kopf und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Nach drei Stunden wurde sie wach, irgendwo klopfte es laut. Rachel brauchte einige Momente um sich zu orintieren aber dann bemerkte sie das dieses Geräusch von der Tür kam. Sie stand auf und schlurfte zur Abschlusstür um diese zu öffnenm, wer konnte sie jetzt am Sonntagnachmittag stören? Als sie geöffnet hatte stand da erstaunlicherweise Emi mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihr. "Hi, na einigermassen wieder fit?" " Ähhh, ja danke aber was machst du den hier?" Rachel Verwunderung war nicht zu übersehen allerdings war sie nicht böse sondern eher von der freundlichen Natur. Sie freute sich Emi zu sehen."Ich glaub du hast etwas in meiner Wohnung vergessen, übrigens heisses Teil muss ich gestehen!" Sie öffnete eine kleine Plastiktüte und Rachel erkannte sofort was darin lag. Mit leicht roten Kopf schob sie Emi in die Wohnung. "Komm rein, das muss nicht jeder hier auf dem Flur sehen." Drinnen schloss sie erst die Tür um dann das Corpus Delicti aus der Tüte zu holen. Es war der rote Spitzen BH den sie sich an Weihnachten für Finn gekauft hatte. "Naja, der lag noch unter dem Bett, hast du wohl heute morgen vergessen. ich dachte mir nur, ok der ist nicht deiner:" Rachel lies das Stück schnell im Wäschesack verschwinden um sich dann mit einem Lächeln umzudrehen. " Oh Mann, der Sonntag ist echt zum verrückt werden. So kann ich Dir jetzt einen Kaffee anbieten Emi oder musst du gleich wieder weg?" "Ähhh, nö also von mir aus gerne." "Super, setzt dich doch grad mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme sofort!" Emi setzte sich in das kleine gemütlche Wohnzimmer. Rachel kam kurze Zeit später mit zwei dampfenden Bechern Kaffee vorbei und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. "So du bist also auch auf der NYADA wie ich? Ich hab dich noch nie wirklich bemerkt." "Naja, das wundert mich auch nicht. Du bist ja sowas wie der heimliche Star. Du hast letzten Sommer mit deinem Showchor die nationale Meisterschaft gewonne oder? " "Ja, aber wieso bist du der Meinung das ich der heimliche Star hier bin, also ich fühle mich bestimmt nicht so. Ich hab das Gefühl die Lehrer nehmen mich doppelt so hart dran wie die anderen.!" " Das stimmt auch Rachel, aber nur weil du das meiste Potential von allen hast. Du bist fantastisch und deswegen wird von dir mehr verlangt als von anderen." " Ok findest du echt? Aber jetzt haben wir genug über mich erzählt, ich würde gerne etwas über dich erfahren. Wo kommst du her? So das übliche halt." " Hmmm, wo fange ich an? OK, also mein Name ist Emi Süsser aber das weist du ja schon. Ich komme aus einem Ort der nennt sich Bochum in Deutschland. Achja, fast vergessen,ich bin 19 Jahre alt." " Ohhhh, und du bist ganz alleine hier in New York? So weit weg von deiner Familie. Respekt. Ich fühl mich ja schon manchmal einsam wenn mein Freund nicht da ist und der wohnt nur 2 Strassen weiter!" " Der knuffige grosse Bär ist dein Freund? Schade eigentlich, mir hätte der auch gefallen!" " Ne, ne Finn gehört mir. Ich hab lange genug um ihn gekämpft. Wir wollten sogar letztes Jahr heiraten." " Oh und warum habt ihr dann nicht geheiratet?" " Hmm ich möchte darüber ehrlich gesagt nicht so sprechen, war ne blöde Kiste. Ich bin froh dass sich alles so wieder eingerenkt hat und Finn bei mir ist:" Oh ok." "So, jetzt haben wir aber genug über die Vergangenheit gesprochen, lass uns über das hier und jetzt reden. Du sagst du hast mich im Ballettunterricht schon gesehen? Das heißt wir haben zusammen hier Kurse?" "Ja, wir sind zusammen bei Mr. Hassam in Ballett und bei Atemtechnik sind wir auch zusammen." " Wow, und ich kenne dich echt net Emi, das tut mir leid." " Das muss Dir nicht leid tun Rachel, ich glaub ich breche hier eh meine Zelte ab. Ich bin nicht so gut wie ich dachte und das merke ich jeden Tag. Vor allem im Gesang habe ich Defizite, das sagt mir meine Dozentin jede Woche aufs Neue." " Du willst nicht wirklich hinschmeissen oder? Hallo wir haben uns erst kennengelernt." "Doch Rachel, ich quäle mich jeden Tag immer mehr. Sogar beim freien Spiel nörgelt dieser Harry immer rum ich würde keinen Ausdruck haben und mich kleiden wie ne Landpommeranze. Das einzige wobei ich anscheinend gut bin ist Ballett und freies Interpretieren!" "NEIN und nochmals NEIN Emi!" Rachel war von der Couch aufgesprungen und stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor Emi die nicht so recht wusste wie reagieren sollte. " Was, was ist los Rachel?" " Du gibst nicht auf Emi verstanden! Du kannst doch nicht einfach alles hinschmeisen, alles aufgeben." "Aber Rachel, ich bin nicht so gut im Singen und auch von Mode hab ich nicht so die Ahnung, vor allem hab ich nicht das Geld um die teuren Designerlabels zu leisten!" " Kein Thema Emi, beim Singen helfe ich Dir. Wir üben einfach zusammen, morgen Mittag fangen wir an. Und beim Thema Mode hab ich schon den richtigen Experten an der Hand." " Meinst du das ernst Rachel, du willst mir helfen?" " Na klar Emi, hey ich helfe Dir gerne!" " Wow, ich , ich weis nicht wie ich Dir danken soll.?!" " Emi,guten Freunden helfe ich immer gerne. Mach Dir keine Gedanken deswegen." Nachdem Emi gegen 20.00 Uhr gegangen war griff Rachel erst mal zum Handy und rief......Kurt an. " Hey Fastschwager, wie läuft es bei Vogue? Du weswegen ich anrufe, ich hab ein Anliegen an Dich. Du musst mir unbedingt helfen. Meinst du du hast morgen so gegen 16.00 Uhr Zeit?" Rachel klappte zufrieden ihr Handy keine Minute später zu. Das währe geklärt aber jetzt stand ihr noch ein viel schwierigers Telefonat bevor. Sie musste Finn endlich anrufen..... Am nächsten Tag saßen Emi und Rachel zusammen im Sprach und Atemtechnikunterricht zusammen. Rachel fühlte sich fast wieder wie in der Higschool. Sie tuschelten und lachten und mussten immer aufpassen das sie nicht erwischt wurden. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, als ob ihr jemand ein Jungbrunnenserum verabreicht hätte. Sie verbrachten auch viel Freizeit zusammen, gingen in den Pausen etwas essen oder trafen sich Abends mit Finn und Kurt. Finn fand es schön das Rachel eine Freundin gefunden hatte. Sein Job bei der Theateragentur lies ihm momentan wenig Zeit für Rachel und so hatte er ein weniger schlimmes Gewissen. Rachel half Emi wie versprochen bei den Gesangsübungen und Emi dafür bei Ballett und Tanz. Und durch Kurts Job bei einer der angesagtesten Modezeitschrift New Yorks kamen alle immer an die neuesten Mordetrends und Kurt war ein Meister darin diese super günstig nachzustylen. Als eines Abends wieder alle gemütlich bei Rachel in der Wohnung zusammen saßen meldete sich Emis Handy. Sie schaute völlig verwundert darauf um dann große Augen zu bekommen. Rachel bemerkte es als erstes. " Emi, was is los? Ist was passiert?" Emi schluckte ein paar Mal bis sie antwortete. " Ja, das war mein Bruder, er hat mir eine SMS aus Deutschland geschickt. Mein Freund hatte ein Autounfall!" Keine zwei Stunden später waren Rachel, Finn, Kurt und Emi am Flughafen. Emi fragte ob heute noch eine Maschine nach Deutschland ginge. Die anderen warteten gespannt, konnten aber an ihrem Gesicht erkennen dass sie nicht fröhlich war. " Es gibt noch einen Flug in ca 1 Stunde auf dem noch Plätze frei sind aber das kostet fast 1.800,- Dollar. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten!" Sie blickte traurig in die Augen ihrer Freunde, " Und sonst gibt es keine Flüge Emi?" " Nein erst wieder in 2 Tagen, mir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben als zu warten." " Nein, dass wirst du nicht Emi, du fliegst nach Hause und zwar noch heute!" Emi war perplex aber Rachel schien überzeugt von dem zu sein was sie sagte. " Wie, wie meinst du das Rachel? Ich meine woher soll ich das Geld bekommen?" "Von uns Emi, du hast mir geholfen und jetzt helfen wir Dir. Dafür sind gute Freunde da.!" "Aber woher willst du 1.800 Dollar herzaubern ? " " Ich habe noch ca 1.600 Dollar übrig auf meinem Umzugskonto von meinen Dads, die kannst du haben! Und Den Rest bekommen wir auch noch zusammen oder JUNGS?!" Ihr Blick durchbohrte Finn und Kurt förmlich so dass diese nur stumm nicken konnten. Keine 10 Minuten später hatte Emi ihr Ticket und war bereit zum einchecken. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete. " Danke Rachel, dank an euch alle. Das hat noch niemand gemacht. Ich zahle euch das Geld so schnell zurück wie ich kann. Ich vergesse das euch nie.!" " Emi, jetzt geh schon sonst verpasst du doch noch deinen Flieger und alles Gute für deinen Freund. Ich hoffe es hat ihn nicht so schwer erwischt. Komm bald wieder ok?" " Jawohl das mache ich." Mit diesen Worten entschwand Emi im langen Gang der hin zu den Gates führte. In nicht mal 45 Minuten würde sie in der Luft sein und gen Heimat fliegen. Rachel hackte sich bei Finn und Kurt unter und verlies den Flughafen. In Gedanken sprach sie zu sich selbst: DA HAST DU EINE GUTE FREUNDIN GEFUNDEN::::::: ENDE DIESES OS! ICH HOFFE ER HAT EMI UND ALLEN ANDEREN SO VIEL SPASS GEMACHT WIE MIR: BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL; DER MATTI :) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:GleeChatFF